


Within You

by CamiiHobbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, References to David Bowie, the labyrinth (1986) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamiiHobbit/pseuds/CamiiHobbit
Summary: Rose is confused by what the Doctor is saying, the Doctor finds it very amusing!





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is based on David Bowie’s Song “Within You” from Jim Henson’s “Labyrinth”.  
> Here’s the link for he Song: https://youtu.be/r95UwUO-E_0  
> Hope y’all enjoy!

As Rose walked into the console room, she saw the Doctor, looking down at the console. As she got closer she asked "where are we going today, Doctor?" Barcelona? New New New New York?" But she didn't got an answer; "perhaps Mars?" Said with a grin, but she started to worry when the Doctor said in a dramatic tone: "How you turn my world You precious thing". Rose arched her eyebrow and laughed nervously "err...okay... Doctor?"  
"You starve and near exhaust me" The Doctor continued and then turned around to face Rose "Everything I've done, I've done for you" said louder and pointed with his finger at Rose at that last sentence. "Oh no, he has really gone mad..." though Rose as the Doctor ran and opened the TARDIS door, he peeked out with his head and then looked at Rose again "I move the stars for no one"  
He shut the door and ran towards Rose as he said  "You've run so long, You've run so far"  
Rose stepped back and looked in shock at the Doctor; he has indeed gone mad. "Your eyes can be so cruel, Just as I can be so cruel" said raising his voice again.  
"Oh I do believe in you, Yes I do"  
Rose knew she couldn't just stay there and stare at his Doctor going crazier, so, "DOCTOR!" She called out loud.  
The Doctor stared at her with wide eyes, opened his mouth to talk, "WHAT ON EARTH are you doing?" Asked Rose before he could talk, she was trying not to loose her nerve. The Doctor looked around and scratched his head while he pouted, he certainly looked like a puppy and Rose tried to hide her smile, too much adorableness!  
The Doctor looked at her again "Live without your sunlight" said with a slightly hurt voice.  
"Love without your heartbeat" said as he touched both of his hearts and put a pain expression on his face.  
"I, I can't live within you" he kneeled slowly in the floor "I, I can't live within you" and finally, he lay down on the ground.  
Rose was looking down at him, a expression of horror and confusion on her face, what should she do?? Did she broke him??  
"I can't live within you, Rose" said the timelord on the floor, now with his normal voice looking up to her.  
"What??"  
He starting laughing out loud for her reaction.  
"What's so funny??" She asked as he put on his feet, still laughing.  
"Oh Rose. I can't live within you" he said as he kissed Rose's forehead and proceed to embrace he.  
Rose seriously didn't had idea of what happened. 

 

Several days after a The Doctor pranked Rose, he would still laugh at her. All was fun and games until one day, a really crossed Rose, entered into the console room with heavy steps, the Doctor looked at her.  
"What?"  
"IT WAS A SONG!"  
She yelled as she throw the dvd copy of The Labyrinth by Jim Henson. The timelord laughed even more, running towards her angry companion.  
"NO!" She walked away "Pleaseee" said the Doctor still laughing, with arms open to hug her.  
"No!"  
"Roseeeee"  
"Back off!"  
"Your eyes can be so cruel, Rose!!"  
"SHUT UP"  
And so the ran around the console room until the doctor finally catches Rose and hugged her.


End file.
